The Irken Battlefield
by Raan
Summary: A Zhnengan (Zen'Gan) armada is heading for Irk. All military forces will be called to assist in the battle. Zim will appear shortly. CHAPTER II UP. There's a Cherry Doom Brainfreezy in it! YAY!
1. The Invasion

The Irken Battlefield  
(A/N:[insert standard disclaimer]. This story has some Star Wars referances in it.   
That's all I have to say.)  
  
(Imperial march plays as we move in on the Zhnengan Imperial pallace)  
Zhnengan Emperor: Are we ready to begin the invasion of Irk?  
Zhnengan General: Yes, sir.  
Zhnengan Emperor: Excelent.  
  
Meanwhile....  
In the Irken Royal Towers.....Which are pretty tall, when you get right down to it....  
In fact, they are about 150 stories tall, which is taller than any other.....  
Random person: Get on with it!  
Right, the matter at hand.  
  
Irken technician: Sirs! Sirs! We've picked something up on the radar.  
Red: What is it?  
Purple: And it better be important! I was just starting to win.  
Red: No, you wern't!  
Purple: Yes I Was!  
Red: Wasn't  
Purple: Was!  
Red: Wasn't!  
(the technician watches them fight for 15 Minutes, then decides to tell the head General.)  
Technician: (panting) General....There is an armada heading for...for Irk.  
General: Then why didn't you take it up with the Tallests?  
Technician: Listen.  
Red: (Echoing) Wasn't!  
Purple:(Echoing) Was!  
General: I can't belive that the leaders of our planet are squabbling like this.  
Technician: I can. I've seen them fight over a candy bar. And there's probably other stuff I  
don't know about.  
-5 minutes later-  
General: My tallests, I have dire news. There is an invasion force heading for Irk.  
Purple: Why wern't we notified earlier?  
Technician: I tried to tell you.  
Red: Technician, can you keep this a secret?  
Technician: Yes, sir!  
Red: Good. Arm the missiles. Lock on to the invading armada. And get the Air Forces ready.  
General: Yes, sir!  
Purple: And get us a large reserve of snacks. 


	2. The Call to Arms

--Meanwhile, on Earth, the spinning, blue planet of......stuff--  
Zim: GIR! Come here! I need to work on you.  
GIR: (springs up from a pile of old metal parts) Here I am! (walks up to Zim with a jar of   
mayonnaise)  
Zim: GIR? What are you eating?  
GIR: Mayo! Want some?  
Zim: (Shudders at the thought) No, Gir. I'm going to update your AI chip.   
(right before Zim finds out what the Tallest gave GIR for a brain, They interrupt on the  
telescreen)  
Red: Attention all invaders! Irk is under attack! Get back as fast as you can!  
Zim: (Thinking) Irk must be in grave danger for them to call on meee.(out loud) Computer!  
Computer: What is it now?  
Zim: Prepare the Voot. I must return to Irk. GIR! Come with Zim!  
GIR: YAAAAAYY! HOME!(GIR sucks in the mayonnaise.....with the jar still around it)  
Zim: (Thinking) I'm glad I upgraded the Voot's warp drive.  
Computer: Voot Cruiser ready for launch.  
--Meanwhile on The Massive--  
Red: You remembered to block Zim from the emergency call, right?  
(Flashback to last night. Red is watching TV and eating snacks, Purple is in the next room   
playing on the computer while eating snacks)  
Red: Hey, Purple? Don't forget to block Zim's frequency.  
Purple: (Not paying attention) Yeah, yeah.  
(Back to the present)  
Purple: Yeah, yeah.  
--In 10 hours, Zim and GIR reach Irk. Which means 9 hours, 59 minutes, and 58 seconds of the   
DOOM song--  
-follow the Voot Cruiser into Irken planetary space past a Cherry Doom Brainfreezy-  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
More is coming up. How will the Tallest react when Zim shows up on their proverbial Doorstep?   
Will the Irken Empire retain it's freedom? Why do I keep asking questions? How did a Brainfreezy  
get into Irken planetary space? Why was Nny out here in the first place? Why did someone put shit  
in Devi's boyfriend's pants? Who would be that disgusting? How many people like FunYuns? Why are  
Nerds pure sugar? And why do they taste good dissolved in water? Thanks for showing the holiday  
spirit, psycho! A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K! Supplicate! Acknowledge me as the nippleless   
Wonder!! Your service is complete! Go forth and become a happy cabbige! Get me some fucking   
cornnuts! I said all that on one breath! YAAAAAAAAYYYYYY! BRAINS!!! 


End file.
